


Meet me by the water fountain

by solariaa



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst??, Anxiety, Bae Seungmin-centric, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, Texting, comedy is my coping mechanism, does get kinda oof about topics, i projected im sorry, i promise they'll be happy and mushy, infinite is just in the background, inside jokes so go learn golcha sorry, its summer time baby, just fluff, lots of group chats im sorry, possible mention of jaeseok idk haven't decided to include his name or not so, some drama though, this is a mess sorry, we're trying okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solariaa/pseuds/solariaa
Summary: in where baeyoon accidentally meet in a mall bathroom hallway and it makes Jangjun's two worlds collide. Jangjun decides to keep it all a secret to the two involved but that only complicates things when they meet again and really hit it off. How to not ruin a friendship with two of your closest friends while also telling them that they could have known each other before.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Choi Sungyoon | Y, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Bomin/Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun, Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. one - 9:14 am

**Author's Note:**

> i have had this sitting in my drafts for like a million years  
i love this thing to death but omg is it messy and confusing and driving me crazy
> 
> baeyoon has been my favorite friendship from golcha for a very very very long time and it's time i give them justice.  
i know that it's weird and a super rarepair but i dont care okay let me live
> 
> also sorry but times are important so you can know the timeline of events so please pay attention or forever be confused :[[
> 
> name list for the chapter  
singledad - Daeyeol  
rabbit - Sungyoon  
Sunshine, Insane - Jangjun  
ostrich - Youngtaek  
Pocketman - Seungmin  
bread - Jaehyun  
dumb - Jibeom  
housemaid - Donghyun  
dumber - Joochan  
booboobear - Bomin

_**[ 9:14 am chat opened:** baejangtag **]**_

**Sunshine:** wake up yall we going to the mall

**Pocketman:** you did not  
**Pocketman:**  


**Sunshine:** yes I did deal with it  
**Sunshine:** also wow using me as a meme. real original

**ostrich:** why’re we doing this??

**Sunshine:** because we’re about to have a baejangtag day  
**Sunshine:** i miss us and its summer I got my hat on backwards and it’s time to fucking party

**ostrich:** ey he referenced a vine so you know he’s serious

**Pocketman:** tbh i do miss seeing you guys irl even if it has only been like a week

**Sunshine:** its been a week and four days!!1!1!  
**Sunshine:** thats longer than that one time Taek had strep like no we cant go this long without seeing each other  
**Sunshine:** its just not allowed

**ostrich:** wow this is the longest we havent seen each other  
**ostrich:** omg. that just hit me  
**ostrich:** nope dont wanna feel that again. yeah imma be there

**Sunshine:** cool  
**Sunshine:** so hey Seungminie??  
**Sunshine:**  


**Pocketman:** well played you living meme. yall know i love ya stop playing with my feelings

**Sunshine:** so that’s a yes?

**Pocketman:** yes you manipulative shit

**Sunshine:** okay wow rude  
**Sunshine:** but true  
**Sunshine:** ill pick yall up in like an hour peace

_**[ 12:42 pm Chat opened:** baejangtag **]**_

**ostrich:** ???  
**ostrich:** what was that  
**ostrich:**  


**Pocketman:** hmm? Idk what youre talking about

**ostrich:** boi you know

**Sunshine:** what  
**Sunshine:** spill

**ostrich:** he just?? In the bathroom hallway??  
**ostrich:** like he just stopped, rebooted, then sprinted into that little caved out section for water fountains 

**Sunshine:** ha bet that was gold

**Pocketman:** leave me alone stoppp imma be even more depressed  
**Pocketman:**  


**Sunshine:** haha that meme’s funny cuz you’re short

**Pocketman:** oh shut up 

**Sunshine:** hey being annoying and gossiping is my job  
**Sunshine:** now spill before i get there

**Pocketman:** youre pure evil  
**Pocketman:** but okay so  
**Pocketman:** I WAS WALKIGN OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND THIS GUY JUST TURNS THE CORNER SO I BOLTED I THINK HE SAW ME HE PROBALY THINKS IM WEIRD AND NOW IM DOOMED 

**Sunshine:** damn this is high level embarrassment

**ostrich:** oml Seungmin what the fuck dude. all this over that guy?  
ostrich: your gayness is showing

**Pocketman:** excuse me don’t assume anything about me I don’t care how long I’ve known you  
**Pocketman:** and for the record he literally just spooked me and I’m freaked out? This has nothing to do with him???  
**Pocketman:** wait  
**Pocketman:** waht the fuck tag. you cant evvren helpo me with thid  
**Pocketman:** why ae you jsut stansinf there??  
**Pocketman:** he def ssw me  
**Pocketman:** omg this is the worst I cant srop cryingggffgg

**Sunshine:** omg what?! imma pick you up and we goin eat okay?  
**Sunshine:** y’allre at the second floor left side bathroom hallway right?

**ostrich:** welp shit  
**ostrich:** I know you don’t want this over text so imma keep it short until I can have a one on one with you but I’m sorry Seungmin for assuming your feelings and making you feel uncomfortable  
**ostrich:** that wasn’t my intention and it never will be. You know you better than anyone and even if I am your bestest friend I shouldn’t decide your feelings for you.  
**ostrich:** okay that’s as much as I wanna say nonirl so since yall are gonna get food imma get a head start there

**Sunshine:** welp I’m here and what the hell man, my son’s on the floor crying  
**Sunshine:** he looks so fucked up right now wow he’s crying an ocean oh no 

**ostrich:** :((((((  
**ostrich:** I feel super bad i’m really sorry Seungmin but y’all know how i get (as stupid as that sounds)  
**ostrich:** I swear I’ll make it up to you Seungmin but right now I know you’re overwhelmed and I’m no good in this situation so I’m letting Jangjun hyung handle it

**Sunshine:** yeah okay you get a friendship pass on that one buddy. See you at the food court  
**Sunshine:** hey seungmin you obviously cant talk right now so just text here alright baby? Tbh I've done worse ya know and I’m fine

**Pocketman:** but thsrd you so its difdrant 

**Sunshine:** first RUDE wow  
**Sunshine:** but ily so I forgive  
**Sunshine:** second you need to take deep breaths for me alright 

**Pocketman:** yesgh okaty

**Sunshine:** I’m still working on this whole thing surprisingly so I still don’t know if you want me to talk to you  
**Sunshine:** we’ll talk about it later right now I’m just giving you space if you need it k?  
**Sunshine:** sweetie it’ll be okay let’s put our phones away I’m going to sit next to you and we’ll just enjoy each other’s company yeah

**Pocketman:** Just asit next to me don’t touch me plase

**Sunshine:** okay yeah we’ll do that  
**Sunshine:** anything for you buddy

_**[12:48 pm Chat opened:** baejangtag **]**_

**Sunshine:** just so you know i’m seriously gonna find the dude and fuck him up for ya 

**Pocketman:** no what??

**Sunshine:** he literally triggered you and i aint letting that go

**Pocketman:** nah i worked myself up  
**Pocketman:** is something bothering you?

**Sunshine:** hm?

**Pocketman:** you took out your phone while we were sitting there and you look mad now

**Sunshine:** I’m fine just something came up. Alright anyway, lets go eat cuz you look like death ngl

**Pocketman:** okay then 

_**[12:43 pm Chat opened:** messed up family **]**_

**rabbit:** um  
**rabbit:** okay  
**rabbit:**  


**singledad:** okay first off imma have to tell my son you used him as a meme because he deserves to know  
**singledad:** second, spill it

**rabbit:** so I was walking to go to the bathroom right

**singledad:** yeah you just left to go where else would you be dipshit

**rabbit:** wow okay maybe i should keep this to myself then

**singledad:** oh come on im older than you so i can call you that and have it not be an insult  
**singledad:** plus we’re friends and we all know we’re all dipshits so

**rabbit:** yeah that’s true  
**rabbit:** okay so I was walking to the bathroom and this guy that had just come out of the bathroom just stops and stares at me and then straight up zooms to hide by the water fountains 

**booboobear:** is he okay?

**rabbit:** idk it didn’t seem right to go over there so i just went into the bathroom and i’m reporting it from inside a stall

**booboobear:** he could be dying wth

**rabbit:** oh didn’t know someone younger than you could be your mother

**singledad:** literally I hate this family like who do u have to murder to make you just appreciate me

**booboobear:** i feel like it’d take a lot of murders

**rabbit:** the hell Bomin

**booboobear:** treat me with respect how dare you

**singledad:** bruh just like?? Give him what he wants??

**rabbit:** but he’s a baby

**singledad:** he’s also my favorite so he’s better than you

**rabbit:** fine sorry, I shoulda made sure he didn’t die I’ll remember next time

**booboobear:** anyway  
**booboobear:** where’s gossip boy he should be all over this

**singledad:** @Insane get over here

**Insane:** what do you want 

**booboobear:** wow rude

**Insane:** I don’t care about you right now  
**Insane:** I’ll leave again  
**Insane:** I actually have important shit to do and it’s time sensitive

**booboobear:** noooo

**singledad:** dont leave please

**rabbit:** please do

**Insane**: imma stay just because he don’t want me to leave ;0

**rabbit:** no

**Insane:** just for a tiny bit chill  
**Insane:** so what’s up?

**singledad:** some kid had an episode in a mall hallway bathroom and Sungyoon saw it

**Insane:** oh uh

**rabbit:** theyre making a big deal out of it gosh  
**rabbit:** it probably had nothing to do with me so if you could just leave it alone 

**Insane:** nah I gotchu fam  
**Insane:** I ain’t talking shit

**booboobear:** damn thought he’d be all over this he’s gossip man  
**booboobear:** anyway whatcha doing today

**Insane:** oh uh nothing much yeah

**booboobear:** very sus  
**booboobear:** we’re at the mall because Daeyeol’s old and needs new shit to make him not look old

**singledad:** dont you dare fucking lie!!  
**singledad:** we all needed to go get stuff and I aint relying on drug store crap to keep this handsome face

**booboobear:** yeah yeah whatvr 

**Insane:** alright well imma go now if this is all you wanted to talk about  
**Insane:** keep your gossip to yourselves, whatever happened had nothing to do with you plus you weren’t even there only Sungyoon hyung was so respect the guy like bunny boy seems to be k?

**rabbit:** thanks that’s really sweet :0

**singledad:** interesting

**booboobear:** very interesting

**Insane:** are you calling me out? Do you think I wouldn’t act like an adult in this situation? Someone just had a personal thing thats NONE OF ANYONE ELSES BUSINESS except theirs and you expect me to joke about it?

**booboobear:** woah uh bro

**singledad:** yeah like sorry we offended you

**Insane:** you should be  
**Insane:** I can’t believe you thought that of me  
**Insane:** I have a friend who has anxiety and recently his panic attacks have been happening a lot. I’m still working on figuring out the best way to help him and you know damn well I’d never make fun of him  
**Insane:** that’s disgusting  
**Insane:** I’m leaving 

**housemaid:** um what is happening

**dumb:** yeah why’s my phone blowing up

**dumber:** I knew we shoulda gone to the mall Jibeom you dumbass

**dumb:** excuse me for wanting to hang out with my bongboy

**housemaid:** love is disgusting

**dumb:** your disgusting

**housemaid:** that comment doesn’t affect me because it’s grammatically incorrect so fuck you

**booboobear:** wtf where’d yalls come from

**dumb:** idk smelled gossip

**Insane**: this is none of yalls business!!  
**Insane:** I really have to go now bye  
**Insane:** this isn’t mad leaving this is important shit I gotta go now leaving

**rabbit:** okay so see you later  
**rabbit:** sorry again, this is all fucked up but ignorance exists so :/  
**rabbit:** you’re friend is lucky to have you as such a great friend and helper. I’d love to be able to help someone like that

**dumber:** but seriously what happened

**housemaid:** are y’all incapable of scrolling up

**dumb:** tf you asked too

**housemaid:** and then I caught myself up

**rabbit:** please stop it’s just not worth it

**dumb:** hold up you bitch I just scrolled up and you used me as a meme

**rabbit:** well I mean yeah

**dumb:** how do you even have that pic

**rabbit:** hmm ask bread

**dumb:** !!!  
**dumb:** @bread

**bread:** huh? Oh yeah I give out pics

**dumb:** wow I just wow

**booboobear:** wait dad where are you 

**singledad:** im not your dad god damn I’m on an escalator 

**booboobear:** gotta blast

**bread:** peace?

**rabbit:** shit wait where am I 

**singledad:** im chilling by a pizza place hold up

_**[ 12:50 pm Insane created a new group chat ]**_

_**[ Jangjun added Youngtaek, Daeyeol ]**_

_**[ Jangjun named the chat** this is stupid **]**_

**Jangjun:** GUYS


	2. two - 12:50 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have an update schedule so whenever I feel like posting I’ll post :)
> 
> name list for the chapter
> 
> dae - Daeyeol  
yoon - Sungyoon  
crackheadhyung, Insane - Jangjun  
ostrich - Youngtaek  
baby boy, Pocketman - Seungmin

_**[ 12:50 pm Insane created a new group chat ]**_

_**[ Jangjun added Youngtaek, Daeyeol ]**_

_**[ Jangjun named the chat** this is stupid **]**_

**Jangjun:** GUYS 

**Daeyeol:** what.the.fuck.you.want 

**Youngtaek:** jun I swear if y’all trying this again you can count me out 

**Jangjun:** what the fuck whAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCKKKKK 

**Youngtaek:** no you what the fuck what is this 

**Jangjun:** shut up tag I’m walking with our pocketman to the food court and I just  
**Jangjun:** I’m fuming I’m so pissed 

**Youngtaek:** omg what happened?? how is it any worse now 

**Daeyeol:** what the shit is happening who are you I’m confusion 

**Jangjun:** so y’all know how I got defensive about the bathroom hallway incident? 

**Daeyeol:** yeah, bom and I feel bad about that btw 

**Jangjun:** so like I’m at the mall right now  
**Jangjun:** with this dude @youngtaek and my bro  
**Jangjun:** my bro happens to be the one rabbit was talking about so yeah 

**Daeyeol:** oh no this shit personal 

**Jangjun:** yeah it is  
**Jangjun:** honestly y’all wouldn’t be here if it didn’t somehow involve you 

**Daeyeol:** and how? 

**Jangjun:** sungyoon hyung was his indirect trigger  
**Jangjun:** my friend’s been feeling kinda shitty so I decided to have a fun day at the mall but it only ended worse  
**Jangjun:** then y’all say weird shit to him/about him and I ain’t about that  
**Jangjun:** we’re at the food court btw tag wave where you are 

**Youngtaek:** yeah okay  
**Youngtaek:** but how is my main man? Is he okay??? ;^; 

**Jangjun:** no more crying so I think we’re in the clear  
**Jangjun:** we can’t stay here long, who knows what’s gonna set him off again 

**Daeyeol:** so your friend has panic attacks?  
**Daeyeol:** fuck dude I’m so sorry we did that 

**Jangjun:** i honestly forgive you guys y’all had no clue  
**Jangjun:** I just want to keep this away from Sungyoon hyung cuz I don’t want him feeling guilty for nothing 

**Daeyeol:** yeah you got it we won’t tell anyone  
**Daeyeol:** this is a personal matter  
**Daeyeol:** why’s Bomin not here 

**Jangjun:** he’s a child I gave him a pass he don’t need this shit to think about 

**Daeyeol:** but we will meet your friend eventually right 

**Jangjun:** yeah when he’s ready  
**Jangjun:** he looks better don’t he tag 

**Youngtaek:** yeah our pocketman’s munching away on chicken fingers  
**Youngtaek:** ah man I love feeding our child 

**Jangjun:** same he looks so happy  
**Jangjun:** yo dude let’s take him to the LEGO store 

**Youngtaek:** Daeyeol dude so like honestly y’all fine  
**Youngtaek:** Jangjun hyung was mad for like a whole twenty seconds  
**Youngtaek:** doesn’t mean he will let this moment go but he forgives you for it  
**Youngtaek:** as for me  
**Youngtaek:** I’ll slice a bitch if you so much as put a finger on my man without him saying it’s okay y’all listen I will murder 

**Daeyeol:** Jangjun who do you hang out with I thought you were the craziest I’d ever see but uh  
**Daeyeol:** anyway  
**Daeyeol:** I hope your friend has a great rest of the day  
**Daeyeol:** you guys are really great friends good job on supporting him 

**Jangjun:** yeah  
**Jangjun:** so you should get back to rabbit  
**Jangjun:** our man is looking at us weird wondering what we’re doing so bye 

**Youngtaek:** wait  
**Youngtaek:** you knew the bathroom hallway guy? 

**Jangjun:** yeah I have more then two friends tag the fuck 

**Youngtaek:** okay shit dude no need to get defensive  
**Youngtaek:** alright we gotta either get more chicken fingers or leave right now

**Jangjun:** for some reason this time is always lunch rush so bye bye food court not today 

**Daeyeol:** well okay you guys have fun  
**Daeyeol:** we won’t tell sungyoon you have our word 

**Jangjun:** thank you and bye 

_**[ 2:39 pm Chat opened:** hey Gavin . . . i love you **]**_

**baby boy:** hey uh thanks so much for today hyung. I had fun despite everything 

**crackheadhyung:** no problemo by child  
**crackheadhyung:** chicken fingers solve all problems 

**baby boy:** except mine  
**baby boy:** I had an attack over a guy turning the corner to go to the bathroom at a mall 

**crackheadhyung:** no no sweetie it was so much more than that  
**crackheadhyung:** that event was just the trigger but not the culprit. You’ve been really tense and upset this whole week and I knew that from your late night texts and stuff I knew that I god damn knew that  
**crackheadhyung:** I shouldn’t have taken you out  
**crackheadhyung:** I really did miss you having not seen you so long but I should have just came over  
**crackheadhyung:** all three of us coulda watched Jurassic world for the twentieth time and just had a fun day instead I’m sorry I’m such a dumbass 

**baby boy:** stop being so serious hyung I don’t like it  
**baby boy:** what happened happened we got through it  
**baby boy:** you’re never going to be perfect but whatever is going on you can handle trust me  
**baby boy:** I trust you so so much and you will always have that trust  
**baby boy:** now please go back to being a meme 

**crackheadhyung:** damn Seungminie  
**crackheadhyung:** I’m tearing up. A whole ass man like me crying over words  
**crackheadhyung:** that’s it I’m coming over  
**crackheadhyung:** we’re gonna have a marathon of whatever and tons of banana milk sound good? 

**baby boy:** invite tag. if you don’t he might feel worse  
**baby boy:** we’re group therapy sessioning this bitch 

**crackheadhyung:** oh you feel a lot better huh 

**baby boy:** hmm? 

**crackheadhyung:** you only curse when you’re comfortable haha it’s a weird little habit  
**crackheadhyung:** I’ll invite him and see you soon! 

**baby boy:** cool see ya!  


_**[ 7:46 pm Chat opened:** baejangtag **]**_

**Insane:** hey buddy are you all good now? 

**Pocketman:** yeah im good 

**ostrich:** oh good i was scared for a long time  
**ostrich:** you were quiet  
**ostrich:** I thought maybe you had another 

**Pocketman:** im fine  
**Pocketman:** like why would I not feel safe around y’alls to the point where I have another panic attack calm down  
**Pocketman:** dinos just make me emotional 

**Insane:** you sure it was just the movie? 

**Pocketman:** let me breath stop hovering oml 

**ostrich:** okay fine  
**ostrich:** we’re sleeping over because you deserve it. turn around Jangjun 

**Pocketman:** wait Jangjun hyung was driving?? 

**Insane:** no we’re parked down the street from your house lmao we didn't make it far 

_**[ 3:32 pm Chat opened:** “it was just a phase, hyung please” **]**_

**dae:** so about today 

**yoon:** hmm? 

**dae:** im so sorry  
**dae:** i really shouldnt have pushed it when it was literally none of my business 

**yoon:** why are you apologizing to me?? 

**dae:** because you were right when you wanted to leave it alone  
**dae:** i just wanted to say that we should have listened to you  
**dae:** googoobom feel the same btw we had a talk 

**yoon:** okay great whatever  
**yoon:** can we change this chat name like seriously it pains me 

**dae:** no screw you 

**yoon:** at least change ats I can’t stand it 

**dae:** no we are daeyoon 

**yoon:** ew that sounds like we’re dating 

**dae:** it’s cute dammit  
**dae:** youre such a disgrace of a son 

**yoon:** i thought Jibeom was your son 

**dae:** i can have more than one son you fucking dipshit  
**dae:** god how did i raise someone so inconsiderate? 

**yoon:** i’d hardly call it raising 

**dae:** we’ve known each other for so long wym 

**yoon:** all you ever did was do some dumb shit and then say it was my idea cuz i was younger  
**yoon:** you have a lot of timeouts to make up to me 

**dae:** that’s in the past haha 

**yoon:** now you dont want to remember of course  
**yoon:** youre the worst yall know that? 

**dae:** you love me though 

**yoon:** sigh . . . yeah 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name list for the chapter  
Sunshine - Jangjun  
chickie, ostrich - Youngtaek  
minie, Pocketman - Seungmin

_**[ 11:34 pm Chat opened:** my sun child **]**_

**chickie:** hey are you sure ur okay  
**chickie:** like absolutely sure

**minie:** yes 

**chickie:** okay i dont want you lying just to get jangjun off your back

**minie:** why would I lie?  
**minie:** hyung literally is so adamant about it that he’d see right through the lie

**chickie:** true true  
**chickie:** again I’m sorry

**minie:** no you’re absolutely fine!!  
**minie:** I was just in panic mode when I went off on you I didn’t mean to snap  
**minie:** you needed to get out of there as much as I did  
**minie:** im sorry I made you uncomfy 

**chickie:** doesn’t erase the fact that I said a shitty assumption

**minie:** bro it’s all good I swear  
**minie:** tbh you kinda right that guy was like hella fine and if I didn’t have a breakdown I would’ve like hid anyway lmao

**chickie:** you’re not saying that just to make me feel better are you?

**minie:** nah bro

**chickie:** so it’s okay ask when you liking boys became official???  
**chickie:** like we been knew but you’re like out out right

**minie:** I mean it just happened ya know  
**minie:** yeah I can proudly say I like boys  
**minie:** like why lie to yourself idk I just wanna be true 

**chickie:** well now that that’s that (wtf is that)  
**chickie:** welcome little gay

**minie:** okay first rude a height joke  
**minie:** and idk about just gay like I’m not completely sure yet ya know

**chickie:** so something else that includes guys, that’s cool  
**chickie:** obviously I support you as a fellow dude lover

**minie:** don’t say that ever again just ew

**chickie:** oh sun boy now we get to be wingmen for each other ain’t that exciting

**minie:** that’s not anything new for me dumbass  
**minie:** im always helping you with random crap

**chickie:** I gotta try stuff out ya know?  
**chickie:** thanks for being there for me truly  
**chickie:** but now I can return the favor now that I know  
**chickie:** like I just didn’t know what y’all liked but now ;)

**minie:** ew stop I’m nowhere near your fucking weird hookups  
**minie:** I want cuddles and hand holding and soft kisses with smiles and giggling and movie marathons and I should stop shit

**chickie:** :0 that’s adorable holy fuck  
**chickie:** don’t you dare apologize for your preferences  
**chickie:** is that why you’re so touchy with us

**minie:** maybe

**chickie:** boo if your touch starved just tell us you need cuddles don’t wait for Jangjun hyung to instigate okay  
**chickie:** he might be our little clique leader but he’s not you

**minie:** why are you so amazing 

**chickie:** born with it idk  
**chickie:** and I know Jangjun hyungs the one helping you out but legit tell me what you need me to do if you ever find yourself with me during a panic okay  
**chickie:** we’ve known each other for years and yet I think this is the first time I feel like you’ve actually opened up to me ya know??

**minie:** im sorry 

**chickie:** no I just feel bad that I could never help! You just started letting Jangjun hyung help you and so I knew I’d have to wait but seeing you hurting :(

**minie:** you have your own problems too I didn’t want to bother you

**chickie:** you will never bother me

**minie:** good talk hyung. I love you

**chickie:** Love you too my sun child

_**[ 2:34 am Chat opened:** baejangtag **]**_

**ostrich:** hey is anyone on?

**Sunshine:** yeah boo whatcha need

**ostrich:** im not feeling too good right now and I just I need  
**ostrich:** I need

**Sunshine:** imma stop you right there chief  
**Sunshine:** y’all don’t gotta say it if you don’t want to  
**Sunshine:** I’m here for you so whatever YOU need

**Pocketman:** hey I’m here  
**Pocketman:** we having one of those

**Sunshine:** yeah 

**ostrich:** I just feel like I gotta talk about it rn

**Sunshine:** okay okay go off whatever you need  
**Sunshine:** no interjections we remember right minie

**Pocketman:** yes :/

**ostrich:** I fucking hate myself so much  
**ostrich:** im such a crybaby I can’t get over something as stupid at this and it happened years ago  
**ostrich:** I just don’t understand like why  
**ostrich:** im scared of commitment and I can’t hold a relationship for more than a week because I feel like throwing up with anxiety  
**ostrich:** I hate everything I want to give up  
**ostrich:** but then I remember I got y’all and yall the only good thing in this world I love you so so much I wanna just smooch you all over bless you I love you

_**[ 2:40 am Chat opened:** baejangtag **]**_

**Sunshine:** we love you so much boo I love you minie loves you we love you

**ostrich:** I know 

**Pocketman:** is it okay to ask why

**ostrich:** Idk just stupid relationship shit again  
**ostrich:** why do I always go for the same type

**Pocketman:** I swear we need tag protection squad we can’t keep having boys hate on my man

**ostrich:** I just I hatr thisa 

**Pocketman:** hey hey put your phone down and squeeze your hands together. I know you’re angry and sad so please just use your force for that okay. Apply as much as you need do it as long as you need

_**[ 2:47 am Chat opened:** baejangtag **]**_

**ostrich:** im back  
**ostrich:** thank you minie like wow what was that 

**Pocketman:** sometimes I need something to focus on like something to feel. I get urges to hurt things and I realized that using that power to apply pressure without hurting gives an outlet. You sounded angry stressed so I provided  
**Pocketman:** and idk if you laid down that was just a suggestion I wanted you comfortable in case you were in a position that wasn’t safe 

**ostrich:** Seungmin I love you thank you 

**Pocketman:** yeah of course I get it 

**Sunshine:** You really get those urges boo? 

**Pocketman:** yeah sometimes  
**Pocketman:** like when I couldn’t put that bookcase together  
**Pocketman:** or when that little kid wouldn’t stop hitting and yelling at his mom  
**Pocketman:** I get really ew feeling and I really feel guilty and awful afterwards so I’ve tried to give pressure to myself  
**Pocketman:** it’s like a stressball when it’s too late haha 

**Sunshine:** but u aren’t hurting yourself right 

**Pocketman:** no just pressure 

**Sunshine:** aight 

**ostrich:** now go to bed everyone :P 

**Sunshine:** peace dont contact me for 12 hours 

**Pocketman:** thats excessive i give you 7 

**Sunshine:** sleep >:P 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's kinda weird to throw that Youngtaek thing in there but i think it'll make sense eventually  
also the stuff Seungmin says I do when i feel overwhelmed like htat. it's in no way a certified coping mechanism just something i find myself doing and tbh when i wrote that it was like right after i did it lmao
> 
> im sorry this is so short  
im coming up on all of my pre-written stuff so updates will take longer now probably because i'll be trying to write inbetween everything and also just being lazy and not wanting to :[[
> 
> bye


	4. Chapter 4 - 10:34 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been 84 years
> 
> i am sorry. tbh there's really no reason other than like i'm scared to upload this lmao. ummmmmm i'm doing okay, this year has been wack as fuck but i've been safe as well as my family :)  
i'm in college now so that sucks lmao get me out of here
> 
> uh if you haven't noticed like i'm kinda writing this with stylization. none of the people here are like accurate because idk them ya get me?? these are like character versions and have nothing to do with the actual idols i mean that would be really weird if it wasnt. so idk if you needed to hear that but yeah
> 
> oh and there is a mention of sexy times in this chapter i mean its one line but like its there. don't think any of you would care but just in case here's a head's up or whatever. 
> 
> daeyeol - singledad, yeolliepollie, inferior, dumbass  
sungyoon - rabbit  
jangjun - Insane, Sunshine, ganggang  
youngtaek - ostrich  
seungmin - Pocketman  
Jaehyun - bread  
Jibeom - dumb  
Donghyun - housemaid  
Joochan - dumber  
Bomin - booboobear  
Sungyeol - superior, better lee  
Myungsoo - my boo

_**[ 10:34 am Chat opened:** messed up family **]**_

**singledad:** get up bitches

**booboobear:** wtf no I need sleep grandpa

**Insane:** SEUNG  
**Insane:** MIN  
**Insane:** I SAID 12 HOURS  
**Insane:**  


**singledad:** okay now wtf

**dumb:** seung?

**dumber:** min?

**bread:** really Jibeom you stopped cuddling me to read this chat

**dumb:** hey leave me alone  
**dumb:** wait is that me and jae the fuck

**bread:** oh shit where’d that come from

**dumb:** you use us as memes im

**Insane:** shit i didnt read what gc  
**Insane:** rabbits not here right

**booboobear:** nope why

**Insane:** wow something went right in my life  
**Insane:** make sure he doesnt read that

**housemaid:** read what

**Insane:** ahh i see what you did there

**housemaid:** I don’t but cool

**Insane:** and yeah I’ve got loads on allayall don’t be so surprised bongbeom  
**Insane:** no but seriously forget that

**singledad:** wait a sec

_**[ 10:35 am Chat opened:** “steal my fries one more time and you’ll see jesus, bitch” **]**_

**yeolliepollie:** seungmin is pocketman??

**ganggang:** yeah 

**yeolliepollie:** what a cute name :(((

**ganggang:** hes cutest boy i luv him mom

**yeolliepollie:** alright im okay with dad but i am not your mom  
**yeolliepollie:** and  
**yeolliepollie:** for real??

**ganggang:** huh  
**ganggang:** oh  
**ganggang:** no im not really i just love him

**yeolliepollie:** platonic love cute :((  
**yeolliepollie:** besties are healthy for each other  
**yeolliepollie:** im happy for your lil squad

**ganggang:** baejangtag best squad 2k19

**yeolliepollie:** that’s y’all’s squad name omg :((((((

**ganggang:** yeah we’re cool not like all of yours

**yeolliepollie:** I’m offended

**ganggang:** fashion terrorists  
**ganggang:** makmak bros. Aight this one ain’t bad  
**ganggang:** old men line

**yeolliepollie:** imma stop you there me and sungyoon ain’t old

**ganggang:** y’all old

**yeolliepollie:** this is slander I’m going to report you

**ganggang:** to who? I’m the buffest friend y’all got

**yeolliepollie:** I’ll find seungmins # 

**ganggang:** bruh you’re going to tattle on me to my baby???  
**ganggang:** that’s >:0

**yeolliepollie:** a bitch gotta do what a bitch gotta do  
**yeolliepollie:** so apologize please

**ganggang:** sorry

**yeolliepollie:** >:[

**ganggang:** my apologies kind and young sir

**yeolliepollie:** okay you safe for now

_**[ 10:36 am Chat opened:** messed up family **]**_

**singledad:** we good

**booboobear:** what??? 

**singledad:** nothing  
**singledad:** anyway y’all’s I see my bro today 

**housemaid:** you woke us up for this 

**singledad:** bitch it’s the sungyeol the fuck 

**housemaid:** and 

**rabbit:** is sunggyu hyung with him 

**singledad:** y’all still got that crush on my brother’s bro ewww 

**rabbit:** no I just  
**rabbit:** uh  
**rabbit:** alright kinda I’m working on it 

**singledad:** yeah cuz that’d be awkward since sunggyu hyung’s coming with his bf 

**dumber:** he got a bf :0000000  
**dumber:** king of gays got a man 

**rabbit:** I should get a pie 

**singledad:** stop with your pies he’s got a bf 

**rabbit:** friendship pie  
**rabbit:** congrats pie  
**rabbit:** no I love you pie 

**bread:** and the man is????? 

**housemaid:** why y’all interested?? 

**bread:** gossip my dude 

**housemaid:** why are bongbeom gossip girls ew 

**singledad:** idk one of their work friends  
**singledad:** meeting them today  
**singledad:** also my bro got a bf too 

**booboobear:** WHAT 

**dumber:** BITCH LEAD WITH THAT BRUH YOURE MEETING YOUR BROTHER IN LAW 

**housemaid:** got to say this is pretty exciting now 

**booboobear:** IM  
**booboobear:** DAEYEOL HYUNG 

**singledad:** I  
**singledad:** IM FREAKING OUT HELP  
**singledad:** WHAT DO I WEAR  
**singledad:** WHAT IF I DONT LIKE HIM  
**singledad:** DO I TELL MY BROTHER WHAT I THINK? WILL HE ASK ME 

**dumb:** b r u h 

**singledad:** w a i t  
**singledad:** where’s jangjun 

_**[ 10:36 am Chat opened:** baejangtag **]**_

**Sunshine:** bruh I’m so dumbbbbb 

**Pocketman:** ? 

**Sunshine:** I texted the wrong gc thinking it was this one and kinda said your name  
**Sunshine:** they don’t know you and I didn’t tell them shit so I’m hoping they forget 

**Pocketman:** oh  
**Pocketman:** okay

**Sunshine:** I’m sorry :(((( 

**Pocketman**: make it up to me 

**Sunshine:** I will I swear  
**Sunshine:** is tag still sleeping?? 

**Pocketman:** I didn’t want to disturb him so idk 

**Sunshine:** alrighty 

**ostrich:** bros I’m up 

**Pocketman:** ah there he is

**ostrich:** why you want me

**Sunshine:** just wanted to say good morning damn  
**Sunshine:** lets have a good day today

**ostrich:** :D

_**[ 10:39 am Chat opened:** messed up family **]**_

**Insane:** y’all looking for me  
**Insane:** ooh sungyeol hyung coming back 

**singledad:** I’m scared

**Insane:** he finally got a boyfriend though like bruh took him long enough

**dumber:** ??

**Insane:** my bro Dongwoo hyung is friends with them  
**Insane:** i get many updates  
**Insane:** from what I’ve heard sungyeol hyung is very happy and sunggyu is calmer lmao he got tamed

**dumb:** you get more gossip than daeyeol does bruh does sungyeol hyung hate you

**singledad:** I think he forgets he has my # tbh  
**singledad:** he couldn’t even give me a heads up like I’m not supposed to know that he’s coming home today

**rabbit:** and you know that??

**singledad:** he texted mom saying he’s coming home  
**singledad:** like is he trying to surprise me??  
**singledad:** imma throw up I’m so nervous

**housemaid:** that’s why he didn’t tell you  
**housemaid:** you freak out

**Insane:** wait 

**dumb:** ??

**bread:** ???

_**[ 10:41 am Chat opened:** “steal my fries one more time and you’ll see jesus, bitch” **]**_

**ganggang:** omf I almost died

**yeolliepollie:** what

**ganggang:** didn’t realize sungyoon hyung was there

**yeolliepollie:** oh  
**yeolliepollie:** he doesn’t know anything

**ganggang:** good cuz I already have to make what happened up to seungmin  
**ganggang:** and I didn’t tell him that you know who he is so ://////

**yeolliepollie:** bitch you serious  
**yeolliepollie:** smh

**ganggang:** thanks for being quiet it really means a lot

**yeolliepollie:** yeah yeah of course

_**[ 10:42 am Chat opened:** messed up family **]**_

**Insane:** nah I’m good

**housemaid:** hmmm okay

**booboobear:** lmao even donghyun’s sus

**singledad:** bruh I don’t even know the bfs name I  
**singledad:** oh fuck they’re fhomr

**dumb:** good luck

**dumber:** yeah you’ll be fine

_**[ 11:12 am Chat opened:** messed up family **]**_

**singledad:** Myungsoo hyung is amazing :0  
**singledad:** I love him wtf  
**singledad:** and sunggyu hyung and woohyun hyung are like adorable why can’t I find a man like that tf

**dumber:** myungsoo and woohyun huh  
**dumber:** they sound both cute and intimidating at the same time lmao

**singledad:** oh bruh they were scary  
**singledad:** but they’re so adorable I’m so  
**singledad:** I’m drowning in pda  
**singledad:** my bro cant stop smiling all the time I’m concerned

**booboobear:** sounds like a you problem

**singledad:** bruh you’re baby shut up

**housemaid:** y’all shut up

**booboobear:** awe donghyun came to my rescue

**housemaid:** ew

**singledad:** oh no oh fuck oh my godndjwjsnwka 

**dumb:** huh

**singledad:** alright bitches it’s me the better lee 

**bread:** h u h

**singledad:** ew how’s there 7 people in here and my bro ain’t dating any of y’all 

**booboobear:** lmao he’s like a fossil

**singledad:** ew wait he’s the oldest ew daeyeol why are your friends like high school kids wtf

**dumb:** bruh only bomins headass is in hs

**booboobear:** why you saying that like I’m stupid

**singledad:** this is so sadsesjwbw  
**singledad:** sungyeol BAD  
**singledad:** BAD SUNGYEOL

_**[ 11:17 am Chat opened:** ewwwwwwwww **]**_

**inferior:** fuck you

**superior:** nah I have a myungsoo

**inferior:** y’all are so disgusting 

**superior:** awe but you were just going off about how cute we were :(

**inferior:** that was before I walked into that bathroom scene and y’all STOLE MY PHONE I AM A VICTIM

**superior:** in my defense myungsoo is hot right

**inferior:** I mean yeah  
**inferior:** but god damn I did not want to see my bro doiNG THAT

**superior:** y’all can’t even say it sad

**inferior:** you had a dick down your throat I’m ah what the fuck

**superior:** lol youre still a virgin

**inferior:** please just lock the door  
**inferior:** disgusting

**superior:** y’all should see what sunggyu hyung and woohyun hyung do lmao

**inferior:** ewwww just seeing sunggyu hyung smile gives me goosebumps that man is upsetting

**superior:** yo he actually is really cute you just dont get to see it lmao  
**superior:** he’s really shy hhahah

**inferior:** wtf . . shy bruhhh what

**superior:** anyway, you want myungsoos #??

**inferior:** uh sure

_**[ 11:21 am Sungyeol created a new group chat ]** _

__

**[ Sungyeol added Daeyeol, Myungsoo ]**

__

**[ Sungyeol named the chat** lmao **]**

__

**[ Sungyeol changed Myungsoo to my boo ]**

__

**[ Sungyeol changed Daeyeol to dumbass ]**

__

_ **[ Sungyeol changed Sungyeol to better lee ]**_

**dumbass:** this chat is really named lmao

**better lee:** yeah deal with it

**my boo:** so  
**my boo:** sorry

**dumbass:** huh what I  
**dumbass:** it’s good

**my boo:** alright 

**better lee:** forgive my inferior he’s a virgin

**dumbass:** I hate you

**my boo:** oh  
**my boo:** cute

**dumbass:** !

_**[ 11:23 am Chat opened:** messed up family **]**_

**singledad:** y’all he called me cute I’m :00000

**dumber:** whomst 

**singledad:** my bro’s bf :((

**bread:**  


**bread:** isn’t that a little weird though

**singledad:** nah  
**singledad:** wait  
**singledad:** is it

**rabbit:** nah

_**[ 11:23 am Chat opened:** lmao **]**_

**better lee:** lmao you went to go gush with your weird friends

**dumbass:** im  
**dumbass:** i mean yeah

**my boo:** cute

**better lee:** there he goes again lmao  
**better lee:** aight bye  
**better lee:** got better stuff to do

**dumbass:** omfg goODBYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will i update again?? idk i mean this chap has been written for literally almost a year and i didn't do anything until now so yeah it'll be when it'll be
> 
> i really hope you like it?? idk i honestly don't think it's funny but i enjoy writing it so maybe there's someone who likes reading it.
> 
> umm yeah so see you when i see you  
stay safe, do your schoolwork, and be happy :)


End file.
